familienefandomcom-20200213-history
Rangsystem
Familiens hierarki og oppbygning. Overhode Don eller Donna. Disse er ofte etterkommere av de originale familiene, (Scarpia, Gabrieli og D'Angelis), men ikke alltid. Disse er lederne for sine respektive familier og krever respekt. De har enten blitt tidlig utvalgt av sin forgjenger (og dette respekterer alle, selv om man ber om at forgjengeren klarte å bedømme riktig!) ''ELLER personen har begått et voldelig kupp på et tidspunkt, men det er en del mindre populært og familien vil ofte preges av mistillit og uro' '(''og dermed kanskje svekke familien innad og utad) Deres nærmeste person er consigliere og er deres rådgivere og nestkommanderende. Og sett vekk fra (blods)familie er consigliere de eneste som får lov å snakke sitt overhode "rett imot", så lenge det foregår privat, og det er i forretningshenseender. Har ikke don/donna barn som kan ta over (eller de ikke er kvalifiserte) er det som regel den erfarne consiglieren som blir utnevnt av sitt overhode til å ta over. Oppgaver: Å ta i mot de familiemedlemmer som ber om en personlig audiens og ber om en tjeneste (de behøver ikke innfri tjenesten). Sørge for å holde seg best mulig oppdatert på alt som skjer innenfor og utenfor familien. Inspirere/belønne/straffe sin consigliere. Sørge for å tenke på/ha en plan for hvem som skal være neste overhode når han/hun dør. Innkalle til jevnlige møter på 'Cosa Nostra' med de andre familiene. Ta ansvar når større familiefeider oppstår mellom familiene. Sørge for at familien hele tiden fremstår på en bra måte. Holde møter med de andre overhodene og consiglierene om det oppstår kriser. Sørge for at den riktige straff gis til de som bryter 'Cosa Nostra'-klubbens lover. Consigliere '' Er en person utvalgt av familiens Don/Donna og er dennes rådgiver og next in command. ''Bortsett ''fra overhodets (blods)familie er consiglieri' de eneste som får lov å snakke sitt overhode "rett imot", så lenge det foregår privat og det er i forretningssammenheng.' Om ikke don/donna velger et av sine (mest passende) barn til å ta over etter seg, eller ikke har noen, er det som oftest Consiglieren som får æren/byrden av å ta over familien. Consigliere har flere capi (kapteiner). Consiglieren gir ordre til og har ansvar for capaene, og disse svarer til henne. '''Oppgaver:' Å holde sin don/donna oppdatert på alt som foregår i familien og annen viktig informasjon. Sørge for at overhodet har alt han/hun trenger for å kunne styre familien på en best mulig måte. Ansvar for å inspirere/belønne/straffe sine capoer. Capi Capo/a (fl: capi). Dette er familienes kapteiner, og de svarer til consiglieren. Capoene har flere soldati (soldater) som arbeider for seg og som de har ansvar for. Capoene prøver å skaffe seg de beste soldati og overgå sine medcapoer ved alle anledninger (ved angrep utenfra står de likevel alltid sammen!) Deres egne soldater er deres ansvar og det er capoene som skal straffe sine underordnede om de skuffer og belønne dem når de fortjener det. En god capo inspirerer sine soldati. Capo har også de forskjellige spesialister under seg. De er dermed ansvarlige for å gi spesialistene oppdrag og belønne/straffe på lik linje med soldati (spesialister får bare oftere bedre betalt). Arbeidsoppgaver kan være: Organisere og gi arbeid til sine soldati. Straffe og belønne de av sine ansatte som fortjener det. Inspirere sine soldati til best mulig innsats. Holde consiglieren (og dermed sin don/donna) oppdatert, fornøyd og imponert. Sørge for at familien tar seg best mulig ut og virker mest mulig enhetlig og effektiv. Av og til bistå sine soldati i oppdrag (capo har alltid vært en som har arbeidet seg opp fra å være en soldato og dermed vet hva det innebærer. En capo må også ha gode lederegenskaper!) Sørge for at noen fra familien hjelper til under arrangementene på klubben 'Cosa Nostra' . Soldati Soldato/a (fl: soldati) er både en tittel som angir status innad i familien og en jobb. Alle som er innviet 'i familiene -og ikke har lederansvar- har status som soldato/a i sin familie, uavhengig av stilling og jobb i samfunnet for øvrig. Noen soldati har arbeidsoppgaver som involverer "soldatferdigheter", mens andre får oppdrag av en annen art. Soldati som har spesielle, spesifikke oppdrag, regnes som spesialister, men har fortsatt tittelen soldato/a. F.eks har en biskop som er Scarpiamedlem titten soldato innad i familien, i tillegg til sin geistlige tittel. En soldato må gjøre alt hans/hennes capo gir av arbeidsoppgaver og soldatene vil ofte sloss om å utføre det på best mulig måte og kanskje stige i gradene eller anseelse. En spesialist er uansett en soldato og har ikke mer rang (mer enn den som måtte finnes internt i soldatogruppen, og den må gjøres fortjent). Ære er ekstra viktig for en soldato og det er ofte her man finner de mest "individuelle" typene. (Altså klesmessig, ekstreme personligheter, etc)''. En soldato står til ansvar for sin capo. Det er soldati-gruppen man oftest finner 'Mercurtio", "Tybalt" og "Romeo"-personlighetene og deres typer feider. '''Typiske oppgaver kan være: Alt man får ordre om. "Sørg for å få tilbake det lånet fra Signore X, om han ikke klarer å betale denne gangen, så brenn ned lageret hans i natt" / "Skaff informasjon fra politimann" / "Stå vakt utenfor" / "Stikk kjepper i hjulene til soldati fra en annen familie" / "Drep hustruen til Signore Y, han har betalt oss for å gjøre det og få det til å ligne et ran" / "Få disse likene til å forsvinne" / "Provoser frem en duell med Sigorina X og drep henne, på 'ærlig vis' " / "Slå inn rutene til irriterende handelsmann som ikke vil samarbeide" / "Forfør den mannens datter og ta æren fra dem" / "Kom og se skummel ut med våpnene dine i kveld" Familie Er medlemmer av noens familie innad i familien. Det vil si mer "uskyldige" medlemmer av familien. Ektefeller, barn, besteforeldre etc, som ikke arbeider i "familiebedriften". Disse har ikke noen status og beskyttes (og tas ansvar for) de av medlemmene som er arbeidende. Det anses dog som DÅRLIG oppførsel/ære å angripe familiemedlemmer. Spesielt en mama... Familiemedlemmer holdes utenfor politikk og feider etter beste evne. Dette er de arbeidende medlemmers ansvar innen sin egen blodsfamilie. Annet Dette kan være gissler, prostituerte, elskerinner/elskere som ikke har andre funksjoner enn at de på en eller annen måte "underholder" medlemmer (eller har en funksjon) for en familie. Disse har lavest rang og svarer til alle som gir dem ordre, eller til en spesifikk person. (Som da har "ansvaret" for han/henne).